


Gilgamesh (Archer) x Reader [Hell's Angel]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Crossover, F/M, might have spoilers, takes place before Kirei kills Tokiomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Name], a hunter of the twenty first century, accidentally gets transported into a world that's in the middle of the Holy Grail War. There, she meets Gilgamesh, but it doesn't end well. [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilgamesh (Archer) x Reader [Hell's Angel]

Gilgamesh looked up from his golden-pieced board game upon hearing a crash, seeing a woman clad in a bland colored flannel shirt, wearing comfortable black skinny jeans with combat boots to match. She was breathing heavily, holding a silver-sharp blade in an outstretched hand; her hair dishevelled.  
  
Noticing the red-eyed blonde in front of her, she lowered the blade, her breathing gradual going back to normal. Her body tensed as the two stared at each other, neither appearing to make a move.  
  
Gilgamesh suddenly smirked, causing the woman to raise her blade up again as he stood up and made his way to her. He stood a few feet from her, watching as she angrily mumbled, "Who are you?"  
  
Instead of answering, he countered with a question of his own. "How did you get in here?" His eyes were not on her as he spoke, looking at the desk to see the old-fashioned phone had fallen from its place on the desk. That must've been the crash sound he had heard.  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows, the woman spoke again, this time in a distinct, venomous voice. "Answer my question."

Gilgamesh took a step closer, seeing as she reacted quickly and pointed the tip of her silver blade at his throat, directly at his Adam's apple. He looked down at the dagger, seemingly unfazed. His eyes traveled up her arm to meet her frustrated gaze.  
  
Smirking once again, he said, "Archer. People call me Archer."  
  
The woman removed the edge from his throat, presumably pleased to have gotten an answer. However, she swiftly rose it again, ready to strike when Gilgamesh grabbed her forearm, swiping his leg into her ankles, causing her to fall back onto the ground.  
  
Pinning her down, he held her wrists together in his grasp above her head (the blade having fallen out of her reach), her legs, unintentionally on Gil's part, spread apart to make space for his.  
  
He leaned close to her face, noses barely touching, and asked in a husky voice, "Now, tell me, how did you get in here? And while you're at it, I should know your name since I told you mine."  
  
She tugged on her arms, attempting to free herself from his iron grip. "I don't know, okay?" She huffed angrily.  
  
Gilgamesh leaned away, humming in thought. "Odd," he said, eyes narrowing. He sneaked a glance at her, seeing as she glared at him fiercely.  
  
Turning to her entirely, he removed his hand from her wrists, only to stroke her warm cheek with one finger. Shocked, she didn't move, only stared in horror before it quickly turned into a sneer of disgust. She knew better than to strike, being as he easily overpowered her.  
  
"You didn't tell me your name," he ran his finger down her neck, lightly feeling every curve.  
  
"Why should I tell you my name when you never told me yours," she hissed.  
  
Gilgamesh was shocked, to say the least (though he didn’t show it). Technically, he had told her his name, but not his  _real_  name.  
  
"Oh, but I did," he countered, ceasing his finger-stroking.  
  
"You did not. You said  _'people call me Archer,_ ' meaning that is not your  _real_  name. Plus, Archer isn't even a name in the first place. No one would be stupid enough to believe that's legit," she explained, staring him the eyes as she did so. "So what is your real name?"  
  
"Gilgamesh."  
  
"Gilgamesh?" She blinked, confused. "You mean from…?" She faltered, remember of something called the Epic of Gilgamesh. Someone she knew had told her about it.  
  
"An, so you've heard of me," he sat up on his knees, a smug smile twitching onto his lips.  
  
The woman didn't say anything, only laid still on the ground, staring at the ceiling in thought. After a few seconds, Gilgamesh heard a quiet voice say, "[Name]."  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" He looked down upon her, confused.  
  
"[Name]," she repeated. "That's my name."  
  
"Ah, so you finally submitted to me," he said, hovering over her once again. "You humans are always so easy to persuade." His hand was placed over her knee, slowly making its way down the side of her thigh.  
  
Grunting, [Name] head-butted Gilgamesh's forehead, using her reserved energy to flip him over so she was on top. She held him down by his shoulders, but she knew that holding him down wouldn't last long enough. " _Touch me again and I'll fucking kill you_."  
  
Gilgamesh rose an eyebrow but said nothing in return. Instead, he rested his hands on her hips, letting them travel upward over the side of her waist. She took her grip off his shoulders and smacked his hands away, pinning them to his sides.  
  
He hummed, glancing down at his arms before looking up at her face. "Well, you certainly don't like being touched."  
  
"Don't really feel like getting raped," she sneered, digging her nails into his arms. "Obviously a man like you wouldn't know the meaning of the word  _'consent'_."  
  
Gilgamesh opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Kirei walking into the room. The brown-haired male stared blankly, before saying, "Do I wish to know?"  
  
[Name] jumped off of Gilgamesh, scrambling to pick up her dropped dagger, glaring at him as he stood up as well. Seeing as neither of them appeared that they would answer, he said, "I guess not," walking past them to pick up the phone off the floor. After placing it neatly back into its spot on the desk, he briskly left the room soon after.  
  
"Well, now that's out of the way." [Name] didn't have time to protest as Gilgamesh came up and hit her across the head, knocking her out.


End file.
